


le bain moussant

by graineliers



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graineliers/pseuds/graineliers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rains. Adachi's car breaks down. He and Souji decide to take a bubble bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	le bain moussant

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for any occ-ness or really terrible dialogue. It's been awhile.

It is a cool, rainy day in mid-October when Adachi’s car finally breaks down. Old _Naomi-san_ (a name which had lovingly been bestowed upon the vehicle about seven years prior) had already seen better days when he’d first arrived in Inaba, but some part of Adachi had thought that maybe having a piece-of-shit car would be a good excuse for coming in late (or not at all) every so often, so he never bothered having it looked at. Also, Adachi was lazy and suspicious of the mechanics in such a small town – _were there even any mechanics_ in _Inaba_ – which gave him all the more reason to let _Naomi-san_ rust as she pleased. Unfortunately, he hadn’t quite anticipated how small the town would really be, nor Dojima’s persistence to get his partner to actually show up for work.

He lets out a loud curse as the car sputters to a stop. They’re less than a mile from his apartment, but it’s starting to come down a bit hard and doesn’t show signs of stopping any time soon. Not to mention, there are four bags of groceries sitting in the trunk (probably more than he’d bought in months, but there was a sale on cabbage and he needed beer) and he hasn’t eaten anything in nearly a day. In the passenger seat, Souji is mumbling something about gaskets or mufflers or some shit – ‘ _of course the kid knows something about cars, what can’t he do?’_ – but Adachi is too focused on the ever-increasing temperature of his beer and the fact that today (of all days) he’d decided not to leave his raincoat in the backseat.

“Adachi-san, would you like me to check under the hood?”

Adachi halts his previous train of thought to look as Souji and shake his head, “no, just leave it. I don’t have any tools in the car anyway.”

In reality, he’s just not in the mood to watch Souji mess around with his car – ‘ _he could make it worse’_ – and then feel guilty later when he gets a cold from trying to fix what was probably a hopeless cause anyway. No, he’s just going to deal with it and use this as an excuse to get out of work later in the week.

“Let’s just go, it’s not that long of a walk,” he says, sliding out of the car and slamming the door behind him.

Souji gets out and follows Adachi to the back of the car, “I could call Uncle – I’m sure he would help.”

“What? Hell no.”

The last thing he wants is to have Dojima here right now. It’s already weird enough that Adachi spends so much time with his nephew – not to mention _how_ they spend their time – and it’s late enough that he could see Dojima trying to insist that Souji come back home with him. He’s willing to suffer through half a mile of what is quickly turning into the equivalent of pouring a bucket of water over an anthill if it means not having to wait another two weeks for a good meal.

“Grab two of those bags – _no, not that one_ ,” he says as Souji reaches for the one with the alcohol. “Do you _want_ me to get in trouble when Dojima-san finds out you were carrying my beer around? Because he _will_ find out and it’ll be _my_ ass that gets yelled at.”

The two of them walk in silence on the way to Adachi’s apartment. He’s not in much of a mood to chat and Souji isn’t often one for needless small talk (thank fucking god), although today he can tell that the kid is just _itching_ to say something.

Not that Souji is bad to talk to – he’s smarter than most kids and, even if he is a bit overly optimistic sometimes, they tend to agree on some things. It’s just that he knows Souji is going to want to talk during supper ( _“there’s nothing wrong with pleasant conversation during a meal, Adachi-san”_ ), after supper ( _“you wouldn’t have to worry about eating too much at once if you’d eat regular meals, Adachi-san”_ ), and probably during sex if he let him ( _“I saw this interesting thing the other day about the intricacies of same-sex mating in such-and-such mammal…”_ ).

Adachi would much rather postpone the inevitable and instead focus on the fact that his shoes are filled with water and the hem of his (dry clean-only) trousers are quickly being caked with mud.

_‘I should have just skipped the damn groceries – even if it meant leftover nimono…’_

It hadn't exactly been his plan to have Souji over. _Not that it usually was._ They'd bumped into each other at Junes just as Adachi's shift had ended, and he'd let Souji tag along while he did his shopping. What was supposed to have been just grabbing a few groceries quickly turned into Souji offering to make him supper and tidy up his kitchen - _"Nanako's staying at a friend's tonight, so it's fine."_ After being stuck with only noodle cups and subpar nimono for the past two and a half weeks, Adachi felt that he was in no position refuse a home-cooked meal.

By the time they reach his apartment, the two of them are soaked and shivering and Adachi isn’t sure if he’s even hungry any more. He fumbles with the bags when he reaches for his keys, which he drops at least twice. Eventually, Souji offers to help, and at this point Adachi doesn’t even care anymore, so he flings the keys at him and grumbles as he unlocks it on the first try.

They kick off their shoes after stepping through the door and Adachi tosses the bags onto the kitchen floor before heading into the bedroom to change. Souji, being the dutiful houseguest that he is, picks things up and starts putting them away because he knows Adachi probably won’t do it.

“I’m going to shower first,” he says as he finishes finding room for as much as he can fit in the kitchen’s abysmally small cabinet space. “Is that okay?”

“What? Yeah, whatever.”

Adachi shuffles out of the bedroom, tightly wrapped up in the thick blanket from his bed, and plops himself down in front of the television. If all goes well, he can just sit here until Souji’s finished and then have food waiting for him when he gets out of the bath.

Souji's been gone all of ten minutes when he pops his head out of the bathroom. He's clad only in a towel wrapped around his hips and his expression tells Adachi that something has not gone right because he knows that if he could, Souji would spend at least an hour soaking in the tub.

"Adachi-san, would you like to join me?"

He thinks back to the last time they were in the bathroom together and recalls what a total disaster it was; Souji had complained about a hurt shoulder - something about basketball - and asked Adachi if he'd help wash his back. He figured it was the least he could do – “ _I shove my dick in your ass, then I wash your back - that's a decent trade-off”._ But of course the little shit had thought it be "kinda funny" to suddenly turn on the shower while Adachi wasn't paying attention and it took basically all his willpower not to throw Souji in the television.

On the other hand, this was just a bath and he was really fucking cold, and so he wiggled out of his blanket cocoon and followed Souji back into the bathroom.

"I hope you like bubbles?"

"Wha-?"

It had been probably twenty years since the last time Adachi took a bubble bath, but he distinctly remembered that the ratio of bubbles to water was generally in favor of water with bubbles just being fluffy and barely there. He doesn't even remember owning any bubble solution, but it doesn't matter because obviously Souji tossed some in the cart when he wasn't looking. Still, whatever this was, it was _not_ a bubble bath.

"Souji, what the fuck did you do to my bathtub?"

"It's cold...I thought a bubble bath would be relaxing."

He steps further into the room and sticks his hand in the tub to assess the damage. Not only is the water _really fucking hot_ , the bubbles are so dense that he's not even sure this can be considered a bubble bath anymore.

"Have you never had a bubble bath?"

Souji looks away and blushes slightly, suddenly much more interested in his feet than the bath which he'd been so proud of a moment ago. "Well..."

"You know what? I don't care."

At this, Souji brightens up and proceeds to drop his towel before sliding his long, lanky body into the tub. Adachi takes this moment to admire Souji's slim hips and milky skin which, despite what he may say or do otherwise, are totally wasted on him being a guy. Despite the cold, he can feel himself quickly growing hard and he has the feeling that this isn't going to be _just_ a bubble bath. By the time he's finished undressing, Souji's already sunk down into the tub with his head just barely peeking out from the bubbles, leaving Adachi to figure out the logistics of fitting two grown men into his bathtub - which wouldn't be as much of a problem if Souji didn't have legs that were practically a mile long.

"Move your legs back or something, I need room."

Souji sits up and bends his knees slightly to allow him into the tub. Adachi holds his breath and lets out a low curse when he steps into the tub and sinks into the water at a snail's pace. _'How is he just sitting there like it's nothing?'_ After nearly a full minute of internal suffering, Adachi is fully submerged and beginning to enjoy the warmth.

 _'You know what would be nice right now? A beer. Beers and a bath are always nice.'_ For a moment, he considers getting out to grab one (or three), but instead he sets his sights on Souji, who has begun to form the bubbles into ambiguous shapes on the side of the tub.

"You know, Souji-kun..." Adachi liked to bring out the honorifics in bed – no real reason. Perhaps it was just to be reminded that he was fucking someone underage. Or maybe because it allowed him to assert his dominance. Something. "...it's been awhile."

And it had.

Aside from a very quick (and very one-sided) blowjob in a bathroom stall at Junes, Adachi hadn't gotten any real release in over two weeks and it was beginning to wear on him. It wasn't as though he was all that used to regular... _relations_ , but over the summer he'd had the pleasure of Souji's company fairly often and Adachi wasn't especially fond of the sudden change. If it hadn't been for the terrible trek through the rain earlier, he probably would have pinned Souji down shortly after walking though the door.

He uses his toes to stroke the inside of Souji's thigh and smiles, "how about we do something other than just soak?"

Souji gasps at the sudden contact - _'guess he hasn't been screwing around with that Hanamura kid after all'_ \- and Adachi doesn't really mind that his legs don't reach further because he is definitely _not_ into that whole foot thing.

Adachi turns around and grabs a mostly-full bottle of conditioner because while he's hard and ready ( _that was quick_ ), Souji _isn't_ and he's not enough of an asshole to have him make do with water and curiously dense bubble bath foam (since he is well aware that water is basically anti-lubrication). Not that conditioner is that much better ( _is it even supposed to go there?_ ), but he's not sure if he wants to put forth the effort to find something more suitable.

And then it all happens at once.

Adachi loses his footing and slides under the water, the bottle he was holding landing somewhere on the other side of the room.

Souji, who hadn't moved back quite far enough, gulps at the hard and sudden contact of Adachi's foot to his groin.

Slightly oblivious to what's going on, Adachi pops out of the water sputtering and trying to wipe the foam from his eyes.

"Okay, fuck this, no more damn bubble baths."

"...Souji-kun?"

"Hey, you alright?"

His only response is a choked, wheezing sound as Souji leans over the side of the tub, red-faced and barely breathing.

_'Well, shit.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't really deserve its Mature rating, but, well...dicks.


End file.
